Nothing Like her
by ElsannaHellYeah
Summary: Pearl finally accepts her feelings for Amethyst. I might add smut in the next chapter. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst constantly played the same scenarios in her head over and over. "Pearl loves Rose..Pearl loves Rose...Pearl _Loved_ Rose….and not me." All of this constant thinking put her in a state of depression. She finally came to terms with her feelings. She was in love with Pearl.

As the purple gem laid on her worn out couch, she heard a distant voice calling her name. It was Steven.

"Amethyst!" The young boy called, running full speed. He hopped over some empty boxes and sat right next to where she lay. "Do you want to go to the arcade with me today? Everyone else has school so it will be almost empty!" He shouted cheerfully.

She sighed really loud and rolled over to put her back to him.

"Go away steven." She mumbled.

He stood up to dust off his jeans, sighed, and left her to be alone. He walked into the kitchen, where the tall gem stood.

"Pearl, something's wrong with Amethyst...she doesn't even want to go to the arcade with me..can you talk to her?"

Looking up she started to say, "Steven I dont think I-"

"Pleaseeeeee Pearl, pleaseeee."

"Okay Steven..Okay." She gulped as she headed to where the purple gem was.

Maneuvering around the trash Amethyst collected over the years, she finally reached her. "Hey..Steven said you've been feeling down lately..so I came to see if you were okay.."

She turned abruptly, staring Pearl dead in the eyes. "Oh so now you care?"

"E-excuse me?"

"You only care when Steven wont shut up about me! I'm just your problem Pearl!"

Shocked, she didn't know what to say. "Is..Is this because of Rose?"

"Ding Ding Ding!" She cried. "You just loved Rose so much, She was like your everything. I felt like I didn't matter."

"Amethyst….I..I'm sorry. I loved Rose, but I love you too."

Throwing her hand up, she cried. "Very funny way of showing you love me Pearl! By ignoring me and stuff..I've been in love with you for God knows how long and you don't even realize."

Staring at the floor she thought to herself. "Amethyst...loves me?" A thick shade of blush ran across her face and without thinking she grabbed her friend's wrist. WIth the other hand she wiped away the purple gems tears.

"I'm so sorry Amethyst..I was so blinded by losing Rose that I never came to terms with the feelings I had for you.."

"Wait..what fe-"

Before the shorter gem could finish her sentence, her lips collided with Pearls. The nervousness she felt was now masked with lust and desire. The kiss deepened, and she felt Pearl moan into her mouth. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away from each other; both of their faces flushed.

"I..I love you Amethyst." Pearl whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 (Smutttt)

A few days have passed since they shared their kiss, but they have had no time to act on it further because of their important missions. Although, this evening Steven was spending the night at his friend Connie's house.

"So since Steven is out with Connie, I am going on a personal mission for the evening." The big gem fusion said, walking onto the warp pad.

Looking at eachother, Amethyst leaned over and whispered, "What do you think Garnet means by "personal mission?"

"I have no idea." Pearl replied fiddling with her fingers.

"Soooooo.." The purple gem sighed putting her hand on Pearls lower thigh. "Do you wanna try.." Her throat went dry and she swallowed hard. "You know..um.."

Pearl blushed, looking around anywhere but not wanting to make eye contact with Amethyst. She stood up quickly, trembling, trying to think of words to say. "Amethyst..It's been so long for me..I didn't..I dont kno-" "Shhh, Pearl don't be nervous..it's just me." Pulling the taller gem into an embrace, she buried her face into the other's chest. Amethyst rubbed Pearl's back softly, until a devilish grin spread across her face.

"EEP!" Pearl jumped as she felt the purple gems strong hand grab her ass. Giggling, she swatted her pale hand at Amethyst's. "That's so crude!"

"Hey what can I say?" She winked. After a few minutes of laughing their faces went from amusement to serious. They leaned in close to each other so their foreheads softly touched. Pearl decided to make the first move, bringing her hand to Amethyst's chin. She pulled her close, and Amethyst could feel Pearl's hot breath falling off her cool lips. "Kiss me P." She whispered.

Their lips touched, starting softly but then they began to fight for dominance. Amethyst won, her tongue entering Pearl's mouth. They both moaned back and forth, falling into onto the couch. Growing impatient, Amethyst started pulling at Pearl's shirt, unable to remove it. Pearl laughed at her attempt but then proceeded to help her struggling friend. Pearl then sat there, her perky breasts exposed. Amethyst just stared in awe but was hesitant to do anything.

"You know you can touch me." Pearl chuckled, trying to mask her nervousness. The purple gem reached over, playing with Pearl's breasts. She then leaned in and sucked on her hard nipple, swirling her tongue around and around.

"Oh Amethyst, that feels so good." Running her fingers through the silver hair below her. Amethyst then began to kiss down the length of Pearl's body. She ran her thick fingers around her underwear line, gently pulling off the pink panties. Pearl's sex was exposed, dripping with arousal. Amethyst just smirked, and dived right in.

She gently licked Pearls center, feeling her shake with pleasure. "Oh Amethyst...It's been so long...It feels so good." She looked up, enjoying Pearl's current facial expressions. She then entered two fingers into her, but continued licking. "Mmmm, you're so tight Pearl." She kept her pace steady at first, but decided to go faster because Garnet could be home any minute. "Oh wow Amy, please go faster! I'm so close already.." And she did as she was told.

"I'm...I'm gonna.."

Pearl's back arched, she dug her fingernails into Amethyst's shoulders. She didn't mind though, mostly because she was intoxicated with Pearl's arousal. "Oh fuck…" Pearl said under her breath.

"Hey I heard that! Naughty Pearl!" Amy chuckled.

After panting for a bit, they heard the warp pad activate. "Oh shit! Garnet!" The purple gem cried. Pearl scrambled to grab her clothes and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Oh hey Garnet what's up!" Amethyst almost yelled, trying to act natural.

The tall gem walked into the living room, just staring. "Why are you so sweaty?"

"I um...I went for a run?."

"Oh." She replied. "What happened to your arm there?"

"Oh..I-"

"Hey Garnet!" Pearl interrupted, running out of the bathroom.

"Pearl." Garnet said sternly. "Your shirt is on backwards."

Pearl blushed, sitting on the couch next to Amethyst. "Whoops hehe."

"Well I am going to my room so tell me when Steven comes home." The tall gem then walked to the door and left the two alone.

"Phewwww!" Amy said, laughing it off. "I'm mad though."

"Why?" Pearl looked concern.

"I got total blue balls. I didn't even get a turn!"


End file.
